loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Zooey (Sonic Boom)
Zooey is a character who appears in the Sonic Boom television series. She is an anthropomorphic fox who lives on Bygone Island and Miles "Tails" Prower's love interest. Appearance Zooey is a humanoid fox of average height and slender built. She has yellow fur with a white muzzle and inner ears, a small black nose, medium-large triangular ears, and blue eyes with one eyelash each. She also has a long fluffy tail with a white tip, long hair which she wears in a red hairband with a lock on each side of her head, and a tuft of hair on her forehead. For attire she wears a crimson sheath dress with a white button near her left shoulder underneath crimson panties, crimson bracelets, and crimson slippers. Her Story When the Justin Beaver fever came to the Bygone Island, Zooey became a mindless Justin fan girl and consumer after hearing Justin's mind control music. After spending her money on Justin's merchandise and autograph, Zooey attended his concert where she saw Justin and Dreamboat Express have a sing-off. During it, Zooey was freed from the mind control by Dreamboat Express, now Dude-itude. As Zooey carried on her daily routines around the Village, she was met by Tails, who had a crush on her, several times. In each encounter, Zooey saw Tails act either cool, manly, romantic or ritualistic towards in awkward ways (as Tails just wanted to talk to her), but all it did was make her feel uncomfortable. When Zooey got caught by Giant Robot during one of Dr. Eggman's attacks though, she was saved by Tails who got rid of the robots. Thanking Tails, Zooey gave him a kiss and finally began reciprocating his feelings. Personality Zooey is a very sweet, well-mannered and kind-hearted girl. She is equally considerate, being worried about Tails' strange behavior when he tried to talk to her even though he freaked her out, and grateful to those that help her. Trivia *Many fans speculated that Zooey who would be Tails' love interest in the "Tails' Crush" before her identity and role were revealed. *What is strange about Zooey's appearance she is basically a female version of Tails but with only one tail. **They are also voiced by the same voice actress. *This is the second time in a Sonic TV series that Tails had a crush on someone, the first being Cosmo from Sonic X. *Zooey is similar to Gwen Stacy from The Amazing Spider-Man like both have blonde hair, both are damsel in distress, both are kind, both fall in love with a hero (Gwen to Peter, Zooey to Tails) and both are in love at the end. *Zooey is almost similar to Roxanne from A Goofy Movie like both are the love interest, both are kind, both appear at the beginning, both are in love after realizing that their crush felt the same and both smile lovely after meeting the main characters (Zooey to Tails, Roxanne to Max). *Zooey is similar to Mary Jane Watson from Spider-Man like both are the love interest, both are damsel in distress, both got saved by a hero, both give the hero a kiss (Zooey kiss Tails on the cheek while Mj kiss Spider-Man on the lips or cheek) and both end up with the hero after returning their feelings. *Zooey is similar to Princess Anna like both are fun loving, both are friendly, both are kind, both return the hero's feeling by kissing on the cheek and both are damsel in distress. Gallery Zooey 2.jpg|Zooey's first appearance Zooey 3.jpg|Zooey is a damsel in distress Zooey.jpg|Zooey's second appearance Zooey 4.jpg|Zooey falling before getting saved by Tails Tails and Zooey.jpg|Zooey happy that Tails saved her Tails and Zooey 2.jpg|Zooey returns Tails' feelings for her by giving him a kiss on the cheek after saving her Tails and Zooey 4.jpg|Tails and Zooey smile and hold hands Zooey 5.jpg|"Hi, Tails" Zooey 6.jpg Zooey 7.jpg|Zooey drinking soda Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Possible Romance Category:Foxes Category:Female Love Interest Category:In Distress Love Interest Category:Sonic Love Interest Category:Animated Love Interest Category:TV Love Interests Category:Canine Love Interest Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Love Interests Category:Love at First Sight Category:Satellite Love Interest